


Reflection

by RoughTweedAction (Donya)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Love, Not recommended for tjlcers, Other, unless they have a sense a humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/RoughTweedAction
Summary: The truest love blooms in Sherlock's flat. It's between two most obvious parties.





	Reflection

Sherlock's flat was the last place to find love. It did not discourage various people from seeking it there. They would either cast lustful glances at the Baker Street boys or searched for those in their interactions. Both actions were a waste of time, though quite enjoyable. Sherlock was not interested in the briefest, no strings attached situation, not to mention a deep, meaningful, romantic relationship. The women and men who flocked around him were not important in any way. they were just mirrors for John. Similarly, the people who were in any way related to John were mirrors for Sherlock. Molly represented John's appreciation of Sherlock's massive intellect, the Woman helped him understand how much he cared about his flatmate. Major Sholto and Mary Watson were mirrors for Sherlock and they only appeared in his life to remind him of his affection for his blogger.

There were times when Sherlock and John actually looked into a real mirror, the one above the mantle and then they were mirrors for each other. Sherlock then could see in John's eyes a flash of annoyance that was a reflection of his self-esteem issues and his facial expression conveyed a simple message to John: _you're my best friend and I hope I'm yours_.

 

It was only after Sherrinford that love, true love, finally found its way to 221b. John realised how simpler it was to move back in with Sherlock. He saved plenty of time he had been wasting on getting to and from Baker Street. Commuting with a fussy child was quite the adventure and not the kind he liked.

One of the benefits of living alone was the opportunity to hang mirrors low enough to see something more than the upper half of his face. Sherlock never let him lower the mirror that was hanging above the mantle, now they did not need to come back to the same old quarrel. John brought his own mirror that he had bought even before he met Mary. Sherlock protested when John decided to hang it in the living room, opposite the original mirror but obviously lower, but eventually, John got what he wanted- his own reflective surface to admire his nice eyes.

The next moment it happened. The old mirror that mirrored all of Sherlock's potential love interests now had its own reflection. The new mirror, vis-à-vis the old one, showed it the truth. The mirror was not a reflection of the love that allegedly joined John and Sherlock, no, it was the source of love. The mirror was filled to the brim with that warm, fuzzy feeling, devotion and affection, mistakenly associated with Sherlock. Now the scales fell from its eyes and it saw the truth reflected in the other mirror. Now it seemed so obvious. So much love contained in one mirror, thanks to John, it could be shared with the other mirror. They stared at each other, seeing what words could not express, the most profound connection possible bonded them to each other for eternity... or until John moved out again.


End file.
